Bloodletting
Bloodletting is the seventh episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary A BLAST FROM THE PAST — When someone from ’s past makes a startling revelation, she grows concerned for herself and the baby. Amidst growing tensions between them, and turn to Sabine for help in locating Hayley, who has gone missing. After making a trip down to the bayou, Klaus has a surprising and dangerous encounter with an unexpected visitor. Meanwhile, makes a surprising connection, and makes an enticing offer that leaves her torn. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Cast *Johnny Walter as Dwayne *Tasha Ames as woman *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (archive footage, uncredited) Trivia *Antagonist: Tyler Lockwood *Marcel hosted an event called Fight Night, where vampires fight for the chance to get a daylight ring. *This is the fourth episode of The Originals which has a reference in it to a vampire movie. The four being Always and Forever for its nod to Bram Stoker's Dracula, Girl in New Orleans which was originally titled Interview With A Vampire and Fruit of the Poisoned Tree along with this episode make references to the 1986 movie Fright Night. * 's appearance in this episode marks the first crossover between The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. *Klaus and Tyler clashed in this episode. *Marcel learns from Rebekah about the bloodline rule which means that killing Klaus will result in the death of himself and everybody he's ever sired. *It is revealed that Tyler kidnapped Hayley from the previous episode and not Marcel. *The baby's hybrid blood can turn werewolves into hybrids, and the hybrids are sired to Hayley. *Tyler meets Marcel for the first time and informs him about the baby. *Marcel and Rebekah plan on entombing Klaus in the Garden. *Klaus bites Elijah, infecting him with hybrid venom, after a spat over the former's intentions for the baby. *It is revealed that Marcel had started building a house for himself and Rebekah before she left 100 years ago. The foundation was built over by Klaus and Marcel now uses it as The Garden. *Davina lifts Klaus' compulsion on Josh so that Marcel can compel him to spy on Klaus for him. *Marcel allows Sabine to cast a locater spell to help Elijah and Klaus find Hayley. *The relationship between Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah has been broken. *Someone leaves Hayley a bible with her family tree in it. In this book, Hayley's birth name is revealed as Andrea Labonair. *Josh reveals to Davina that he's gay. *Josh and Davina form a friendship in this episode. *Elijah now knows that Klaus killed Tyler's hybrid pack and Carol Lockwood. Deaths *Dwayne - Heart ripped out by Tyler. Continuity *Finn and Kol were both mentioned in this episode. **Finn was last seen on The Vampire Diaries in Season Three's The Murder Of One. **Kol was last seen in present time on The Vampire Diaries Season Four's finale Graduation, and was seen neutralized in a flashback in Always and Forever. *Tyler's hybrid pack and Carol Lockwood were last seen in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful. They were all killed by Klaus. *Caroline was mentioned for the first time, during Klaus and Tyler's confrontation. **She was last seen in The Vampire Diaries Season Five's Handle with Care. *Camille and Sophie did not appear in this episode. *Mystic Falls is mentioned by name for the first time in the series. It was alluded to by Sophie in Always and Forever when she was telling Elijah about Hayley meeting Klaus while she was passing through a small town in Virginia. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * Bloodletting is the withdrawal of often small quantities of blood from a patient to cure or prevent illness and disease. Bloodletting was based on an ancient system of medicine in which blood and other bodily fluid were regarded as "humors" that had to remain in proper balance to maintain health. It was the most common medical practice performed by physicians from antiquity until the late 19th century, a span of almost 2,000 years.In Europe the practice continued until the end of the 18th century. * Bloodletting indiscriminate slaughter; "a bloodbath took place when the leaders of the plot surrendered"; "ten days after the bloodletting Hitler gave the action its name"; "the valley is no stranger to bloodshed and murder"; "a huge prison battue was ordered". *Ironically the same title was used for the eight episode of AMCs , in this episode the main characters child's life is at stake. *The phrase spoken by Marcel in the promo "Welcome to Fight Night" is a play on the phrase "Welcome to Fright Night" spoken by the vampire Jerry Dandridge in the original 1986 movie Fright Night. Interestingly the originals share a few similarities with Jerry Dandridge, he is one thousand years old, his sister Regine is also a vampire, one of his present day neighbours is the exact double of his lost love and some of his mannerisms are quite similar to those of Elijah. *Fright Night was also subtley referenced in the previous episode Fruit of the Poisoned Tree by Marcel's eating of the apple, something Jerry Dandridge did frequently in Fright Night 1986. Quotes EXTENDED PROMO : (to Niklaus): I made a promise to protect that girl. : : What have you done with Hayley? : (to Marcel): We've come here for the girl, give her to us. : (to Marcel): Or I will separate your head from your neck. : : You've got to admire this guy. : (to Elijah): So you do care about her. : (to Rebekah): You have a choice, starting right now. : : Shall we end this? TEASER PROMO : : This reeks of someone I thought I was rid of. Hello Tyler. : : Klaus. : : Let's end this shall we? Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x07 "Bloodletting" Promo|Short promo The Originals - Bloodletting Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x07 Webclip - Bloodletting|Webclip #1 The Originals 1x07 "Bloodletting" Promo - Tyler vs. Klaus HD|Teaser promo Pictures 1x07klaus.jpg 1x07klauselijah.jpg 1x07marcel.jpg 1x07marcel2.jpg 1x07klaus2.jpg 1395257_484901338283894_2137883268_n.png|The stakes have been raised. Bexkickingass.gif andrealabonairfamilybible.jpg elijahandhayleytox07.jpg elijahklaussabinetox07.jpg tylertox07.jpg hayleytox07.jpg Elijahfindshayleytox07.jpg tylerklausconfrontationtox07.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One